With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. FinFET technology is becoming more prevalent as device size continues to shrink. Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) finFET devices have excellent electrical performance. However, the manufacturing cost is high. Bulk finFETs, where there is no insulator film between the fins and the substrate, have a lower manufacturing cost as compared with a SOI finFET. However, bulk finFETs are prone to punchthrough currents (leakage currents) which can degrade the electrical performance. To address the issue of the punchthrough currents, a dopant implantation is performed using a dopant type opposite to that of the source/drain regions of the finFET, forming what is known as a “punchthrough stopper.” The formation of the punchthrough stopper can introduce undesired device variability. It is therefore desirable to have an improved bulk finFET with a punchthrough stopper and method of fabrication.